inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Saryuu Evan
Saryuu Evan '(サリュー・エヴァン) is a forward and the captain for The Lagoon. He is also the main antagonist of the series. Profile *"Second Stage Children-organisation Feida’s emperor. He wants to control the world." Appearance He has spiky white hair and wears black goggles with yellow lens. He wears an orange shirt with black sleeves and white gloves. When he doesn't wear goggles, his eyes are revealed. He has big dark violet eyes, which are similar to Tenma's eyes. He wears a yellow captain's band. Plot He first appeared at the end of episode 29, talking to Zanark. He said he could not understand his own power, and then finished by saying Zanark has potential to join Feida. Jurassic Era Later, in the Episode 34, he reappeared along with the others Second Stage Children and the mysterious white-bearded man in El Dorado's base. One of El Dorado's leaders presented him as SARU, Second Stage Children's leader and emperor. King Arthur's Era In the Episode 35, as Rei Rukh adviced his teammates to enter in the Hyper Dive mode, SARU said that this isn't necessary as he was there only to give an advice. He then continued, saying that he already knew that El Dorado was trying to "fix" the timeline to Second Stage Children from the existence, but that this is useless. As Toudou Heikichi asked him why, SARU said that they don't have any chance against Matsukaze Tenma and his friends. Rei responded that was a failure on his calculations, since their victory was obvious and that the history reconstruction was a question of time. SARU adverted them that Raimon's members are really obstinate; Toudou asked him if what he wanted was to destroy them at that exactly moment, but SARU denied, saying that Second Stage Children's desire was to live together with El Dorado and that he had an irresistible suggestion to them. SARU appeared again in the Episode 37, watching Entaku no Kishi after they had passed the tests. Then, he was watching their match against Perfect Cascade. In Episode 38, he appeared in front of Tenma and Aoi; he revealed his face, in which Aoi said he looked like Tenma, and then introduced himself to them. He was about to tell them something until El Dorado teleported Raimon into a Route Craft. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he was watching El Dorado Team 1's training in his hologram form and then he left. He appeared again in Second Stage Children's base and instantly stopped Garo and Meia who were fighting. After that he talked about their mission. At the end of the episode, he appeared along with other Second Stage Children before El Dorado's headquarters. In Episode 40, they destroyed El Dorado's headquarters and used their powers to create Ragnarok Stadium with the ruins. Before they left, he looked at Fei which made him had a headache and collapsed. The next day, before the first match of Ragnarok, Zan Vs Eldorado Team 01 started, he had a small conversation with Garsha and Vanfeny. In Episode 41, he was shown to watch the match from his emperor chair, and he also revived Fei's memory. After the match ended, he revealed to Tenma that Fei is a part of Feida In Episode 42, after Helper X reaction when Fei arrived, SARU asked him if he was interested on him. He then asked Helper X who is he really and said what he knows about him: the one who opted for help them and the only adult in Feida, Helper X, which the later confirms. Saryuu continued by saying that he may be a former member from El Dorado, as he gave them a lot of precious information that he wasn't sure that a normal human would know. SARU finished by saying that Asurei can keep his identity as a secret, but if he betrays him he know how it will end. In Episode 43, he began to laugh as he saw Mecha Endou, saying that it was very funny. He then admitted that El Dorado's elders know to how create funny things. After Giru lost, he talked to Garsha and Vafeny again. In Episode 44, he was sitting on his emperor chair and enjoyed watching the match between Garu and El Dorado Team 03. At the end of Episode 45, he wasn't happy about the score of the match as his eyes glowed purple and used telepathy to Fei. In Episode 46, he ordered Fei to use the last method which was used Second Stage Children's power on El Dorado Team 03 to have headache so they cannot play. When Helper X stopped Fei, he was angry at him at his actions. Saru kept on saying to Fei on continuing giving headaches to the opponent team but Helper X was also trying to convince Fei to continue, with a heated glare of his Second Stage Children power in his eyes. After the match ended in tie, he asked Toudou to organize a fourth and last match between both strongest team, Feida and El Dorado which is his own team; The Lagoon. In Episode 47, he talked to Fei who has just left the team, and in the park; Asurei Rune talked to him and asked him to stop but he didn't listen to his advice, saying that he would make Fei regret leaving Feida, after Asurei left, Meia and Gillis later come in and said they wanted to show how strong they really were by joining The Lagoon. In Episode 48, after the players from Zan, Giru and Garu sent Ragnarok Stadium inside the wormhole, he said that he knew that the El Dorado's elders would shoot tranquilizer darts and inject the cure for SSC Gene forcibly, shocking Chrono Storm's members. When the match started, he didn't move, but he then later stole the ball from Matsukaze Tenma in his Mixi Max form at great speed and advances and shot with Shellbit Burst, scoring the first goal. Stats Game At Lvl.99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Technique': 126 *'Block': 109 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Catch': 68 *'Lucky': 90 Wii Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Game *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Decoy Release' *'SK Quick Pass' Mixi Max *'SH Evolution GX' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Keshin Hunter' Wii *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Decoy Release' Keshin Game *'KH Chou Majin Evarth' Keshin Armed Game *'KHA' Saryuu Evan + Chou Majin Evarth Game Exclusive Teams *'CS Boss Charas' Gallery Arion and Saru talking.jpg Arion and Saru handshake.jpg Trivia *He is the emperor of Second Stage Children. Category:Forwards Category:The Lagoon Category:Earth Characters Category:Boys Category:Keshin User Category:Second Stage Children Category:Mixi Max User